


1sentence — LiveJournal

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-26
Updated: 2005-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just that Sirius/Ginny is the smex and you know it. XP Hooray for my guilty ship.
Relationships: Sirius Black x Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1sentence — LiveJournal

**Author's Note:**

> Just that Sirius/Ginny is the smex and you know it. XP Hooray for my guilty ship.

**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
**Pairing** : Sirius Black x Ginny Weasley  
**Theme Set** : Delta  
**Rating** : G-PG13  
**Notes** : Just that Sirius/Ginny is the smex and you know it. XP Hooray for my guilty ship.

  
**#01-Air**  
“You’re my life, you’re the air I breathe,” Sirius whispers in her ear, but Ginny’s sleeping and she doesn’t hear.

 **#02-Apples**  
It was like a sin, accepting her as young as she was, accepting the forbidden apple, but he had never been able to turn away from forbidden fruit.

 **#03-Beginning**  
“It’ll be a fresh start for us—a new beginning—” he tells her, tenderly—“We’ll get away from the war, the death, everything,” but she makes no response, and he stifles a sigh.

 **#04-Bugs**  
“Stop eating bugs!” Ginny says laughingly to a playful Padfoot, and he makes a flying leap to climb atop her and lick her face.

 **#05-Coffee**  
“Kiss my freckled arse,” she says, dryly, in answer to Sirius’ pleas for her coffee, and his eyes darken even as his lips curl up in jest.

 **#06-Dark**  
In the dark of the night, they can sometimes pretend that what they’re doing is all right.

 **#07-Despair**  
Even when his nights are dreariest, and his days filled with despair, he can taste her on his lips and see her dark brown eyes in his mind.

 **#08-Doors**  
And as Sirius kisses her finally, he raises his wand and the door closes with a bang.

 **#09-Drink**  
“I think I drank too much,” Sirius groans, touching Ginny’s face as if in a dream, and she smiles and kisses him once more.

 **#10-Duty**  
He knows that it should be his duty to let her go and fall in love with a different man, one that can give her the world and more, but he had never been the honorable type; he can’t help but grab at his only chance for happiness.

 **#11-Earth**  
Sirius doesn’t ever think he can get tired of romping in the earth; he rolls around in the mud as Padfoot, and Ginny laughs by the doorway.

 **#12-End**  
“It’s the end of the world,” Ginny cries, and when he puts his arms around her, he can smell the ashes in her hair and the fear in the air.

 **#13-Fall**  
He thinks he first noticed her deep brown eyes when she had tripped and fallen down the stairs in front of him.

 **#14-Fire**  
He holds her fiery hair in his hands while she sleeps, but she doesn’t stir.

 **#15-Flexible**  
“Twisty, bobcat pretzel thing,” Ginny says mockingly, and Sirius’ eyes glaze over at the thought of her flexible form.

 **#16-Flying**  
Kissing her is like flying, he thinks delightedly as she opens her mouth under his.

 **#17-Food**  
“You love your food more than me,” Sirius says grumpily, watching her eat her breakfast on their bed, and she doesn’t even bother to deny it.

 **#18-Foot**  
“Get that quill away from my foot,” she says warningly without even looking up, and Sirius whines boredly.

 **#19-Grave**  
She visits his empty grave every once in a while, and although she vows every single time that she won’t go back, she ends up back there, staring at his tombstone, waiting.

 **#20-Green**  
“It’s not _that_ bad, you know,” Ginny snickers at Sirius’ green face—“it’s just a tampon and it goes—”

 **#21-Head**  
It all had started so innocently, his head in her lap when he had a headache, her feet in his lap when she was reading.

 **#22-Hollow**  
When she hears the news, she feels hollow inside; the dull thudding of her heart seems to echo in her chest.

 **#23-Honor**  
“Glory, honor,” Sirius expostulates importantly, his hand on Ginny’s belly, and he misses her knowing smile.

 **#24-Hope**  
Hope is such an awful word, Ginny thinks drearily, staring at Sirius’ tombstone.

 **#25-Light**  
The rest of the night is filled with soft caresses, light kisses and laughter, and Sirius softly touches Ginny’s belly reverently.

 **#26-Lost**  
“Lost?” Sirius asks Ginny when she crosses his path for the tenth time that night, and she blushes and nods.

 **#27-Metal**  
The funeral was especially unbearable—it wasn’t until later that she realized that the metallic taste in her mouth was from when she had bit into her lip.

 **#28-New**  
When he kisses her, Ginny feels new, like she’s never been kissed before.

 **#29-Old**  
“But I’m old,” he says disparagingly, but she holds on tighter and says, “I never thought I’d hear you say that.”

 **#30-Peace**  
It took years for him to have peace from all his nightmares, but they had gone away eventually, and Ginny found herself able to sleep fully throughout the night without being greeted by a flying fist.

 **#31-Poison**  
“My Mum thinks you’re bad for me, like poison or something,” Ginny says to Sirius offhandedly, and he grins at the thought.

 **#32-Pretty**  
Pretty doesn’t even _compare_ , Sirius thinks dazedly when he sees Ginny at the Ministry Ball for the first time in what seems like years.

 **#33-Rain**  
“I don’t think you’ll ever grow up,” Ginny says, hopelessly, looking at Sirius, who had just come in, soaked from the rain and the puddles.

 **#34-Regret**  
“Do you ever regret picking me?” Sirius asks Ginny, as he wraps his arms around her waist, his chin atop her shoulder, and she just sighs contentedly.

 **#35-Roses**  
Sirius appears apologetically at the door, holding the red roses, and Ginny can’t help but melt at his forlorn face, as if someone has just taken away his beloved puppy.

 **#36-Secret**  
“It was supposed to be a secret,” Ginny says weakly to an irate Ron, who has just caught her with Sirius Black in the loo, kissing.

 **#37-Snakes**  
“Be nice,” Ginny admonishes Sirius, as she fixes his tie, and he mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like, ‘Snape,’ ‘snakes,’ and ‘oily.’

 **#38-Snow**  
“Oh, very funny,” Sirius mutters dripping snow, as Ginny emerges, giggling, from the bush where she has been hiding, holding another snowball.

 **#39-Solid**  
“Yes, um, very… solid, and… erm… manly,” Ginny says, looking like she’s holding in her laughter as Sirius presents his bright pink motorcycle.

 **#40-Spring**  
Ginny stares at Sirius blankly as he recites a poem comparing her to a spring day, then completely breaks down laughing.

 **#41-Stable**  
“I can hardly provide you with a stable life,” Sirius says wryly, but Ginny snuggles closer to him, and he can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips.

 **#42-Strange**  
“You think I’m strange, huh?” Sirius asks, pouncing on Ginny as she shrieks, trying to get away from the hands that are tickling her mercilessly.

 **#43-Summer** (Refers back to #40-Spring)  
“If you _dare_ recite a poem like you did, that one time, about summer—” Ginny starts, but Sirius interrupts with a muttered, “It was _spring_.”

 **#44-Taboo**  
“Stop saying that we’re unacceptable,” Ginny says to Sirius tiredly, and he gives her a look, saying, “What, you want me to say taboo, instead?”

 **#45-Ugly**  
“Yes, I’m fat, bloated, and ugly,” Ginny snaps at a frightened Sirius before he gets a chance to tell her that she looks lovely.

 **#46-War**  
“Don’t go,” Ginny whispers to him, trying to convince him not to go off to war and leave her alone, but he can’t promise such a thing, so Sirius just settles for kissing her.

 **#47-Water**  
“Go get me some water, if you’re so bored,” Ginny says absentmindedly to Sirius, and he brightens visibly, wondering what prank he can pull off now.

 **#48-Welcome**  
“Told you I’m not very welcome,” Sirius said knowingly to a confused Ginny, as a man took a glance at them, yelled, and ran away at something close to the speed of light.

 **#49-Winter**  
“I love winter,” Ginny sighs contentedly, and Sirius, spying a bit of mistletoe above them, grins and says, “I love it too.”

 **#50-Wood**  
“You _were_ flirting with Oliver Wood!” Sirius yelps, pointing an accusing finger at Ginny, who hits him upside the head, rolls her eyes and asks, “Why would I flirt with him when I have you?”

I love how there's about a gazillion commas. This sentence thing was harder than I thought. :)  
If anything is iffy, it's because I wrote most of it during my analysis class. ... Which could explain my grade in there.


End file.
